Bleach Chat
by Yoshiro Sama
Summary: The Bleach characters learn about IM...Rated M for certain reasons...
1. Poor Ichigo and Yoruichi

Hello, Im back! Im making this lil chat room for fun, Enjoy, and Review please.

_OrangeStrawberry has logged in  
SnowPrincess has logged in  
HumanGiant has logged in  
GenreiKojaku has logged in  
SixFlowers has logged in  
TattoedMonkey has logged in_

OrangeStrawberry: Hello, everyone!  
GenreiKojaku: ...  
SnowPrincess: Hey Ichigo, how r u?  
SixFlowers: I SAW HIM FIRST!  
SnowPrincess: O.O'  
SixFlowers: Sorry, wrong thing.  
TattoedMonkey: How about both of you share him?  
SnowPrincess/SixFlowers: STFU!  
HumanGiant: Guys, just relax, before-

_NobleCherryBlossoms has logged in_

OrangeStrawberry: O shit...  
NobleCherryBlossoms: Do not use such tounge in front of Rukia.  
SnowPrincess: Its okay, nii-sama. I've heard it all before.  
GenreiKojaku: I don't want to be left in a room with all of these Shinigami. Ill be breaking my promise.

_GenreiKojaku logged out, with the message: _Sorry.

HumanGiant: Maybe we should talk to Uryu, hes been down lately. Is it because-  
SixFlowers: Chad!  
HumanGiant: He can't find his quincy crest?  
OrangeStrawberry: Probably, he always whines about that fuckin' thing  
NobleCherryBlossoms: Kurosaki!  
OrangeStrawberry: Sorry, Byakuya...  
NobleCherryBlossoms used the sigh emote at OrangeStrawberry.  
OrangeStrawberry used tired emote at everyone.  
SnowPrincess: Ichigo, guess where I'm at?  
OrangeStrawberry: Where?  
SnowPrincess: Im in your house.  
OrangeStrawberry: Where in my house? .  
SnowPrincess: In your room.  
NobleCherryBlossoms: Kurosaki, why is Rukia in your room?  
SnowPrincess: In your bed.....  
OrangeStrawberry: Byakuya, shes lying-  
TattoedMonkey: Lucky Asshole...  
NobleCherryBlossoms: KUROSAKI! Do I need to monitor your every movement, so you don't impregnate my sister?  
SixFlowers: Well, I already have Ichigo's baby, so...  
HumanGiant: Orihime, don't lie about things like that. btw, are you drunk?  
SixFlowers: Maybe....Why don't you come over and check? ;)  
TattoedMonkey: O.o Yep, she's drunk.  
NobleCherryBlossoms: Renji, did you finish the paperwork?

_TattoedMonkey has logged out_

SnowPrincess: Ichigo...Im bored, can I go 2 sleep now?  
OrangeStrawberry: Sure.  
NobleCherryBlossom: Im going to Karakura Town tonight...I don't want to be an uncle yet...

_NobleCherryBlossoms has logged out  
HatnClogs has logged in  
AssassinCat has logged in  
YoruichiStalker has logged in_

HatnCogs: Hello Everyone!  
AssassinCat: WTF, YORUICHISTALKER?  
YoruichiStalker: Must...have...Yoruichi...sama...  
AssassinCat: SoiFon, cut it out...  
YoruichiStalker:Yes Yoruichi-Sama!  
HatnClogs: O.o Soifons a Lesbo?  
YoruichiStalker: ONLY FOR YORUICHI SAMA!!!!!!!!!!  
AssassinCat: Kisuke help me!  
OrangeStrawberry: SoiFon, I don't think you're Yoruichi's type...  
YoruichiStalker: Ichigo Kurosaki, do you think that just because you two were nude together, that you're her type???  
SnowPrincess/SixFlowers: Ichigo did WHAT with WHO?  
AssassinCat: Lol

_OrangeStrawberry has logged out  
SnowPrincess has logged out  
SixFlowers has logged out_

HumanGiant: O.o Poor Ichigo...  
HatnClogs: Dear God, Ichigo is either in deep shit, or hes the luckiest guy I know.  
YoruichiStalker: Yoruichi-Sama, I have been transferred to the Human World! May I stay with, or close, to you?!  
AssassinCat: O.O Idk, ask Kisuke.  
HatnClogs: Sure, you can stay in the same room, with no exit, and the doors locked!  
AssassinCat: KISUKE!  
HatnClogs: C'mon, it will be like a giant uncensored sleepover!  
HumanGiant: Um.....I gtg!

_HumanGiant has logged out_

AssassinCat: T.T Fine, you can come, SoiFon.  
YoruichiStalker: Yes YORUICHI SAMA!  
HatnClogs: LOL! This is gonna be fun!

_HatnClogs has logged out  
AssassinCat has logged out  
YoruichiStalker has logged out_

_KingofHollows logged in_

KingofHollows: DAMMIT! NOONES HERE!

_KingofHollows logged out  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Username Spoilers:_

OrangeStrawberry-Ichigo Kurosaki  
SnowPrincess-Rukia Kuchiki  
SixFlowers-Orihime Inoue  
GenreiKojaku- Uryu Ishida  
HumanGiant-Yasatoru 'Chad' Sado  
TattoedMonkey- Renji Abarai  
NobleCherryBlossoms-Byakuya Kuchiki  
HatnClogs-Kisuke Urahara  
AssassinCat-Yoruichi Shihoin  
YoruichiStalker-SoiFon  
KingofHollows-Sosuke Aizen

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEWS:

King of Hollows created room: Espeda Chat

_KingofHollows has logged in  
FoxyGrin has logged in  
BlindJustice has logged in  
SonidoUno has logged in  
OldSkeleton has logged in  
WaterofTiburon has logged in  
Death's Heart has logged in  
IhateNeliel has logged in  
ThePanther has logged in.  
BremejuraAmor has logged in  
LetsPlayDoctor has logged in  
NotKaien has logged in  
KingofGames has logged in (Yammi, Yami, ATEM! O.O)_

Hoped you liked it. Now anyone to guess all of the names in the next chapter gets a cookie!


	2. Espeda Meeting

Hello, Im back! Im making this lil chat room for fun, Enjoy, and Review please.

_OrangeStrawberry has logged in  
SnowPrincess has logged in  
HumanGiant has logged in  
GenreiKojaku has logged in  
SixFlowers has logged in  
TattoedMonkey has logged in_

OrangeStrawberry: Hello, everyone!  
GenreiKojaku: ...  
SnowPrincess: Hey Ichigo, how r u?  
SixFlowers: I SAW HIM FIRST!  
SnowPrincess: O.O'  
SixFlowers: Sorry, wrong thing.  
TattoedMonkey: How about both of you share him?  
SnowPrincess/SixFlowers: STFU!  
HumanGiant: Guys, just relax, before-

_NobleCherryBlossoms has logged in_

OrangeStrawberry: O shit...  
NobleCherryBlossoms: Do not use such tounge in front of Rukia.  
SnowPrincess: Its okay, nii-sama. I've heard it all before.  
GenreiKojaku: I don't want to be left in a room with all of these Shinigami. Ill be breaking my promise.

_GenreiKojaku logged out, with the message: _Sorry.

HumanGiant: Maybe we should talk to Uryu, hes been down lately. Is it because-  
SixFlowers: Chad!  
HumanGiant: He can't find his quincy crest?  
OrangeStrawberry: Probably, he always whines about that fuckin' thing  
NobleCherryBlossoms: Kurosaki!  
OrangeStrawberry: Sorry, Byakuya...  
NobleCherryBlossoms used the sigh emote at OrangeStrawberry.  
OrangeStrawberry used tired emote at everyone.  
SnowPrincess: Ichigo, guess where I'm at?  
OrangeStrawberry: Where?  
SnowPrincess: Im in your house.  
OrangeStrawberry: Where in my house? .  
SnowPrincess: In your room.  
NobleCherryBlossoms: Kurosaki, why is Rukia in your room?  
SnowPrincess: In your bed.....  
OrangeStrawberry: Byakuya, shes lying-  
TattoedMonkey: Lucky Asshole...  
NobleCherryBlossoms: KUROSAKI! Do I need to monitor your every movement, so you don't impregnate my sister?  
SixFlowers: Well, I already have Ichigo's baby, so...  
HumanGiant: Orihime, don't lie about things like that. btw, are you drunk?  
SixFlowers: Maybe....Why don't you come over and check? ;)  
TattoedMonkey: O.o Yep, she's drunk.  
NobleCherryBlossoms: Renji, did you finish the paperwork?

_TattoedMonkey has logged out_

SnowPrincess: Ichigo...Im bored, can I go 2 sleep now?  
OrangeStrawberry: Sure.  
NobleCherryBlossom: Im going to Karakura Town tonight...I don't want to be an uncle yet...

_NobleCherryBlossoms has logged out  
HatnClogs has logged in  
AssassinCat has logged in  
YoruichiStalker has logged in_

HatnCogs: Hello Everyone!  
AssassinCat: WTF, YORUICHISTALKER?  
YoruichiStalker: Must...have...Yoruichi...sama...  
AssassinCat: SoiFon, cut it out...  
YoruichiStalker:Yes Yoruichi-Sama!  
HatnClogs: O.o Soifons a Lesbo?  
YoruichiStalker: ONLY FOR YORUICHI SAMA!!!!!!!!!!  
AssassinCat: Kisuke help me!  
OrangeStrawberry: SoiFon, I don't think you're Yoruichi's type...  
YoruichiStalker: Ichigo Kurosaki, do you think that just because you two were nude together, that you're her type???  
SnowPrincess/SixFlowers: Ichigo did WHAT with WHO?  
AssassinCat: Lol

_OrangeStrawberry has logged out  
SnowPrincess has logged out  
SixFlowers has logged out_

HumanGiant: O.o Poor Ichigo...  
HatnClogs: Dear God, Ichigo is either in deep shit, or hes the luckiest guy I know.  
YoruichiStalker: Yoruichi-Sama, I have been transferred to the Human World! May I stay with, or close, to you?!  
AssassinCat: O.O Idk, ask Kisuke.  
HatnClogs: Sure, you can stay in the same room, with no exit, and the doors locked!  
AssassinCat: KISUKE!  
HatnClogs: C'mon, it will be like a giant uncensored sleepover!  
HumanGiant: Um.....I gtg!

_HumanGiant has logged out_

AssassinCat: T.T Fine, you can come, SoiFon.  
YoruichiStalker: Yes YORUICHI SAMA!  
HatnClogs: LOL! This is gonna be fun!

_HatnClogs has logged out  
AssassinCat has logged out  
YoruichiStalker has logged out_

_KingofHollows logged in_

KingofHollows: DAMMIT! NOONES HERE!

_KingofHollows logged out  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Username Spoilers:_

OrangeStrawberry-Ichigo Kurosaki  
SnowPrincess-Rukia Kuchiki  
SixFlowers-Orihime Inoue  
GenreiKojaku- Uryu Ishida  
HumanGiant-Yasatoru 'Chad' Sado  
TattoedMonkey- Renji Abarai  
NobleCherryBlossoms-Byakuya Kuchiki  
HatnClogs-Kisuke Urahara  
AssassinCat-Yoruichi Shihoin  
YoruichiStalker-SoiFon  
KingofHollows-Sosuke Aizen

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEWS:

King of Hollows created room: Espeda Chat

_KingofHollows has logged in  
FoxyGrin has logged in  
BlindJustice has logged in  
SonidoUno has logged in  
OldSkeleton has logged in  
WaterofTiburon has logged in  
Death's Heart has logged in  
IhateNeliel has logged in  
ThePanther has logged in.  
BremejuraAmor has logged in  
LetsPlayDoctor has logged in  
NotKaien has logged in  
KingofGames has logged in (Yammi, Yami, ATEM! O.O)_

Hoped you liked it. Now anyone to guess all of the names in the next chapter gets a cookie!


End file.
